


i could even learn how to love (like you)

by trinasmendel



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anyways, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, Trina - Freeform, Trindel, as always, idk i might continue this we’ll just have to see, it’s kinda angsty but, just trina denying her feelings, mendel - Freeform, mentioned jason, pls enjoy, random trindel thing?, takes place before they’re dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinasmendel/pseuds/trinasmendel
Summary: There was just something about him.Something about the way he talked with his hands.Something about the way he bounced hisleg incessantly.Something about the way he held his pen between his teeth when he wasn’t using it.Something about him.And that something drove Trina absolutely mad.
Relationships: Trina & Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	i could even learn how to love (like you)

Trina often liked to imagine how safe it would feel to be in Mendel’s arms. 

The thought would creep up in the back of her mind, a small cobra ready to sink it’s hopelessly romantic teeth into her mind. 

She really wished the thought would back away, especially since she most often had these thoughts while she was sitting on the couch in his office, directly opposite Mendel himself. 

There was just something about him. 

Something about the way he talked with his hands. 

Something about the way he bounced his  
leg incessantly. 

Something about the way he held his pen between his teeth when he wasn’t using it. 

Something about him. 

And that something drove Trina absolutely mad. 

“Trina?” Mendel inquired to her. 

The sound of her name snapped her out of the daydream she had been having, and back to looking into his eyes and blushing. 

Not much difference. 

“You keep zoning out on me, Mrs. Feldman. Why do you think that is?”

“Not... M-Mrs.-“ Trina growled under her breath. 

The divorce papers would be finalized in a few weeks, but Trina was still not free of Marvin’s last name. The last name that reminded her that she was nothing but an object in his eyes.  
Something to be owned, merely possessed. 

“Right... I’m- very sorry...”

“Just call me Trina. We’re past that.”

Mendel turned bright red. 

“We said we weren’t going to bring that into a professional setting, Trina.”

The emphasis he put on her name angered her and turned her on. 

“Well, it’s too late for that now.”

“Can we- just move on? Let’s go back to the therapy options I was discussing for your son. Since you very obviously weren’t paying attention, we’ll start from square one.”

“You don’t have to fucking baby me. I’m not one of your fragile patients, where one word will tip them over the edge.”

“That’s a- very harmful stereotype.”

“I don’t care. I don’t care about any of this, anymore. I don’t care if I get better or die with these issues. I’m leaving.”

“Please, wait-“

“Goodbye, Mendel. I’ll see you next Tuesday.”

“Trina, hold on-“

Trina grabbed her coat as she huffed out the door. 

Mendel stood staring at the notepad he held in his hand. 

It was supposed to contain notes, prescription ideas, data to copy down into his folders later. 

It contained one single word, over and over again. 

Trina.

Outside, Trina sat in her car, leaning her head on the steering wheel. Hot tears clung to her eyelids as they fell to the carpet below. 

She heard a knock on the window. Her head slid down in shock, pressing the horn and causing her to jump back, straight up into her seat. 

She looked out the window. It was Mendel. 

She locked the car door. 

“Trina, I just want to talk.”

She unlocked the passenger seat door.

Once Mendel had gotten in and closed the door behind him, she spoke. 

“What? What is so important that it couldn’t wait until my next appointment?”

“I think that we have to stop ignoring this. We’re not in a professional setting right now, and-“

“What is... this, Mendel? That’s my question. I was under the impression that it happened once and was never to happen again.”

“See, that’s the thing.”

“So is this miscommunication or you trying to commit a felony?”

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me for it.”

Mendel sighed.

“You’re right, I do.”

Trina looked at him with wide eyes. 

“You- you do?”

“I think we’ve always known that this was more than- whatever we are right now.”

“Is it?”

“I think so, yes.”

Trina stared at the ground. 

“Well...”

“Well?”

Trina looked at the man sitting next to her. 

She took a deep breath and threw her lips onto his.


End file.
